


“So This is Love?”

by moooonpies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sugamama, hinata in love, idk how to tag sorry, kagehina angst, kageyama in love, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies
Summary: A short-story explaining Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo’s love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	“So This is Love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uh.... I suck at this and this is my first time posting plz have mercy. Criticism is greatly appreciated!!! Enjoy <3
> 
> NOT EDITED. I LITERALLY WROTE THIS AVOIDING PSYCH HW!!!

The sky was as blue as ever and the redhead teen smiled up at the sky. His boyfriend was asleep against his stomach and their volleyball rested beside him. One of his hands trailed through his boyfriend’s hair and the other rested behind his head. A long day of practice was rewarded with this public cuddle session. 

Kageyama grumbled incoherent things in his sleep, drooling the slightest bit on Hinata’s shirt. Hinata loved to look at the clouds and wonder what out there. What’s behind the blue that is visible to his naked eye. Thinking about the clouds and beyond got him thinking about his future. If Kageyama would still be a part of his life. Would they grow as a couple… break up? He hoped not. He loves him with his whole heart.

Hinata thought of them getting married and becoming a family of three or four. He found himself daydreaming of Kageyama having a real smile on his face, himself walking down the aisle tying their love together with sacred words and a chaste kiss. 

Hinata thought of going to school with Kageyama. He hoped they would get accepted into the same college. He hoped and prayed that if they didn’t, that they will still work as a couple. Meet up every weekend. Still have their traditional dates on Friday or Saturday nights. Followed by a movie and a cuddle session, sometimes every resulting in kissing. 

Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t keen on physical contact. He loved contact. At first, Kageyama felt bad and tried to force himself out of his comfort zone for Hinata. Little did he know that Hinata noticed. It was one of the big ‘sit down’ conversations the couple has had. Hinata confirming that he was fine without Kageyama making himself uncomfortable for his sake. They agreed that Kageyama can do as much as he needed without getting overwhelmed. Hinata was just happy that Kageyama listened and they came to an agreement.

Now as third years, Kageyama has warmed up a lot to the idea of contact. He went from hating hugs to never wanting Hinata to let him go. Kageyama found Hinata warm and comforting. When he cried, Hinata was there to hug him and stroke his hair. It was perfect the other way around too. Whenever Hinata was sad or would cry Kageyama was there to hug him tightly and kiss his tears away. 

Kageyama still wasn’t the best with his words, Hinata knew. Kageyama calling him ‘Boke Hinata! Boke!’ didn’t bother him anymore. He learned that Kageyama just was flustered easily and held no hate or anger behind those words. 

Hinata learned a lot about Kageyama because of their almost 2 years of dating. He knows Kageyama’s favorite color is orange (which Hinata found unusual), Kageyama loved milk more than he thought he did, Kageyama loved to cook for Hinata, and Kageyama was amazing with children. 

Kageyama learned his fair share of things about Hinata too, such as Hinata loves children. Hinata loves socializing. He was an open book, sometimes with hidden feelings. Hinata loved almost everyone. At times Kageyama would be envious of Hinata. Upsets over the childish reason that Hinata could make easy friends but he couldn’t. 

Overtime Kageyama grew to love how social Hinata was because it started to make him a bit more social. Kageyama was grateful for Hinata taking the wheel and talking for both of them but occasionally Kageyama would speak up with made Hinata proud and usually resulted in a shower of kisses.

Their first kiss is a whole new story to tell. It was awkward, messy, and was basically teeth clashing into more teeth. They got into an argument after practice one day, Yachi watching in fear. Kageyama had pulled Hinata up by his shirt which caused Hinata’s toes to barely be on the ground. While Yachi ran away to get help, Hinata screamed, “Kiss me Kageyama! Dammit! I know you want to!” 

Kageyama responded with a grunt and crashed into Hinata. Their lips locking, teeth hitting. He put Hinata down on his feet and lost his hands into the mess of orange on top of Hinata’s hair. 

The only reason they pulled away was because of someone clearing their throat. The two looked at the door to see Tanaka and Noya, both smirking and Tanaka saying something along the lines of, “They were fighting with their lips Yachi?”

Kageyama blushed and ran out of the gym. Hinata’s cheeks flushed, he excused himself and ran to follow Kageyama. He was sitting on a bench by a vending machine, his head in his hands, “Kageyama?” Hinata voiced and sat next to the raven, “What’s wrong? Did you not want that?”

“I… I don’t know. I have mixed feelings. I want to kiss you and hold you, but I don’t want to be judged for doing so. Is this what you want?” He asked Hinata.

“Of course. I have feelings for you. You don’t have to know what you want right away. If you don’t want to date me now or ever we don’t have to, but Tobio, no one will vocally judge us. Suga and Daichi are dating, Tsukki and Yams are dating too! So are Noya and Asahi. Kiyoko and Yachi. Ennoshita and Tanaka. Our whole team is gay,” Hinata laughed, “Even the other teams! Kenma and Kuroo are dating! Bokuto and Akaashi! We’re not alone in this,”

Kageyama looked up at Hinata and then pulled him into a hug. They hugged on that bench by the vending machine for a long time before Hinata whispered, “Do you want to be my boyfriend? I’ll do my best and try my hardest to be the best boyfriend ever!”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed, “S...Sure. But I’ll be a better boyfriend than you,”

“Never!” Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t hug back but he patted Hinata’s back. 

“Let me take you on a date, Kageyama!” Hinata smiled brightly and pulled back from the one-sided hug. 

“Not right now, boke,” Kageyama’s cheeks flushed.

“We don’t have to now! I can swing by your house tomorrow and we can go out to eat and play volleyball at the park!” Hinata was beyond excited.

“O...Okay,” Kageyama said and played with his nails.   


“Cool! I’ll walk you halfway home,” The red-head said and stood up.

Hinata loved thinking about their first date. Constantly. It was his favorite kind of date to go on, and he knew it was Kageyama’s too. 

Their first date was beyond perfect. They tried a new restaurant that soon became the couple’s favorite quick stop to go. They went to a new park that was quite a few ways away. It was a warm park that radiated its warmth into Kageyama and Hinata. The young couple played volleyball and had their picnic there. Hinata’s head ended up in Kageyama’s lap as they watched the sunset. Kageyama sipped on milk as Hinata nibbled on an apple slice. Kageyama had his hand laced in Hinata’s floof of orange. They didn’t have to talk much to understand how the other felt.

It was maybe their 30th date when Hinata told Kageyama that he loved him. 30 dates mean 30 weeks of dating. The pair loved to go out after their Saturday practice. On this particular day, they decided to go on a walk to the store and then to Kageyama’s house for a movie. At the store, Hinata bought Kageyama milk and Kageyama bought Hinata and himself some sweets and meat buns. The young couple walked hand in hand to Kageyama’s house, “My parents aren’t coming home tonight. We’ll have the house to ourselves,” 

“Great!” Hinata said, bouncing on his toes. The youthful pair made their way inside Kageyama’s house. Hinata took his shoes off and went to put the milk in the fridge. Kageyama’s house was a second home to the older boy. A place as comforting as his own. Hinata had clothes that stayed at Kageyama’s just in case of nights like these, where Hinata would stay late into the night. He even had a spare volleyball bag just in case. It was the other way around too, Kageyama having things that stayed at Sh ōyō’s house.

Hinata would never admit it, but he loved wearing Kageyama’s clothes more than his own. Kageyama’s hoodies would go to his thighs and be a long shirt. Often Hinata would just wear some shorts or even just his boxers under it.

Kageyama would, also, never admit how much he loved Hinata wearing his clothes. The image of the older teen wearing his hoodies that covered him perfectly, almost like a dress used to be overwhelming to Kageyama, but soon he warmed up and didn’t get as flustered as he used to. 

Kageyama is still embarrassed to admit that he has, too, thought about marrying Hinata. He even took the extra step with an idea of how he was going to propose to  Sh ōyō. They may be young, but you could never be too early for your dream.

They both wanted kids. They briefly talked about that thought having a silent agreement that if they were to get married they’d definitely adopt three kids. 

When younger, Hinata never thought he’d date someone. Constantly getting called ugly for his red hair put a toll on his self-image. When Kageyama butted his way into Hinata’s life and left small comments about how he looked, how handsome, how amazing, how nice, Hinata warmed up to his self-image. He’d make sure that he compliments Kageyama too. Mentioning his height, his hands, his arms. Hinata loves everything about Kageyama and Kageyama loved everything about Hinata.

Love. It’s a strong word. Kageyama, surprisingly, was the first to say it. After Hinata made the winning spike at a game, Kageyama scooped him up and yelled, “I love you!” The team smiled at the lovebirds and watched the two laugh. Kageyama put his boyfriend down and blushed, “I’m sorry Shō. I should've waited. Made it more private,”

“No! This is special! I love you too, Tobio!” Hinata smiled and pulled his lover down for a hug. The team accepted their awards and helped the losing team clean the gym. They walked out to the bus holding hands

I love you is such a beautiful phrase. It made Hinata feel warm and excited for more to come. It made Kageyama think. Think about Hinata. How he felt that Hinata was the only one for him. 

Yes, they were young. They often didn’t even know what they were doing or up to. But Kageyama was certain of a few things; one, Tsukishima is annoying. Two, he and Hinata are an unbreakable team. And three, he loved Hinata with every fiber in his being.

Kageyama saw them going off to college, marrying, buying a home, adopting children, the whole nine yards. But what if that didn’t happen? What if one of their arguments got so bad that one breaks their relationship off. Poof, all over.

Hinata hated when they argued. Sometimes it was fun when it was something as simple as Kageyama refusing to toss to him, but other times it would get serious where they would yell at each other full volume. Their worst argument had to be about trust. Hinata was mad. He had full trust in Kageyama, he would trust him with his life. Kageyama on the other hand clearly didn’t have full trust or faith in Hinata.

“What are you on about!?” Hinata would yell at his boyfriend as soon as they were alone. He and Kenma were out for the day when they were interrupted by a poorly disguised Kageyama, who was clearly following them around all day.

Kageyama looked at Hinata not knowing how to respond, “I-”

“No Kageyama!” He yelled, “You have no trust in me! Do you think I’m going out with Kenma trying to  _ cheat  _ on you? You have no faith in me! I trust you with every fiber in my being and I feel like you barely trust me!” 

“Stop yelling at me! It doesn’t make sense how much you hang out with him! I feel like it’s more than you do me!” Kageyama yelled back.

“That makes no sense! Are you serious?! Kenma lives in fucking Tokyo! I hang out with him maybe  _ twice  _ a month! You and I go on date every week! I see you everyday Kageyama! You’re just jealous!”

“Shut the hell up!” Kageyama grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt, causing the older boy to go on the tip of his toes.

Hinata pushed Kaeyama back, “We’re through! I’m done! I want to break up! I can’t believe you would put your hands on me!” Hinata yelled and grabbed his bag. Kageyama saw Hinata wipe tears before he ran away from his now ex-boyfriend. Kageyama’s eyes widened. What did he just do?

Hinata didn’t show up to school or practice the next day. Everyone was already on edge about him not showing up to school, but when he missed practice Suga almost dialed 911.

Kageyama couldn’t even focus. His mind kept replaying the incident of last night. Did Hinata get home safe? Did he get hurt last night? Was he taken? Is he sick? Depressed at home? Kageyama thought of Hinata’s face, covered in shock and pain as Kageyama touched him yesterday. How could he do that to his own boyfriend? Kageyama thought about where and what Shōyō could be doing.

“Kageyama? Did you hear me?” Suga asked and looked down at Kageyama. Kageyama looked up from his place on the floor and shook his head, “Have you heard from Hinata today?”

Kageyama looked down and shook his head, “No… I think… I think I messed up Sugawara,”

“What do you mean?” He asked and took the spot next to Kageyama on the floor.

“I got jealous of Hinata and Kenma hanging out yesterday. I followed them around while they were around Tokyo together. Hinata noticed me and asked why I was following him. He explained how I had no trust in him and then I got mad and I put my hands on him… I didn’t hurt him physically, but he pushed me away and yelled that he wanted to break up. He was crying, Suga…”

“You put your hands on him!?” He gasped and grabbed his phone. 

“Don’t try calling… He didn’t pick any of mine up,” Kageyama said and put his head in his lap. 

Suga still called Shōyō and he didn’t pick up, “Kageyama you’re an actual idiot,” he mumbled and asked if anyone had Kenma’s number. No one had Kenma’s but Tsukishima had Kuroo’s. Suga called the captain from Tsukishima’s phone.

“Oya Oya?” Kuroo chirped.

“Kuroo?” Sugawara rushed, “Hi, it’s Suga, from Karasuno. Wondering… have you seen Hinata today?” 

“Oh yeah! He’s on the phone with Kitten! They’ve been talking about Kageyama for the past hour or so… I think he wants to break up with Kageyama,”

“What!?” Suga gasped, “He’ll be crushed… Can you tell Kenma to tell Hinata to call me or Kageyama? They need to talk shit out,”

“Sure. Kenma?” Kuroo talked to his boyfriend for a second, “Kenma said no,” 

“Okay but did Hinata say no? This isn’t Kenma’s decision to make even if he feels like he’s helping,” Suga said gently and looked at Kageyama for a second.

“Let me ask,” Kuroo said what Suga told him to Kenma and Kenma asked Hinata, “Hinata told Kenma that he’s willing to talk to Kageyama. Privately only and he has to be allowed to slap Kageyama at once,” 

“Cool, I’ll let him know,” Suga mumbled.

“Kenma said that Hinata said Kageyama has to meet up with him before tomorrow or they’re through,” Kuroo said quickly.

“Okay. I’ll tell him. Thank you, Kuroo-san,” Suga thanked the Nekoma captain before hanging up, “Kuroo said that Hinata said you need to talk to him, face-to-face, tonight or he will break up with you Kageyama. You need to go to him or you’ll regret it,” 

Kageyama abruptly nodded and turned to jog out of the gym, quickly changing his shoes, and running in the direction of Hinata’s house. He panted as he ran up the hill, wiping sweat as he pushed himself to go even faster. He turned down the empty street and saw Hinata’s house at the end. He ran to the door, heavily knocking.

“Hinata?!” Kageyama knocked again, “Sh-”

He was cut off by the door opening, “Come in,” 

Kageyama gasped softly when he noticed his boyfriend’s appearance. Hinata clearly didn’t sleep and he must’ve just stopped crying. His voice was hoarse like he’s been crying and his red eyes confirmed that theory. Kageyama reached out without thinking.

“Don’t touch me,” He said and walked inside the house, pulling his blanket tighter around his body. He sat down and looked at Kageyama, who sat next to him, So what do you want to say?”

“Shōyō-”

“It’s Hinata,” 

“H-Hinata,” Kageyama sighed, “I am so bad with words and admitting what I did, positive or negative. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just get so insecure. I love you, Shō- I mean Hinata,” Kageyama desperately pulled at his bangs, “Fuck… I love you so much, Shōyō. I don’t know why I did that. I don’t know why I followed you and Kenma around. I trust you and I know that Kenma is in a relationship with Kuroo. I think I’m insecure… Insecure about myself. I know so many people like you within volleyball, Shō… Atsumu, Oikawa, Kenma, so many people look at you with passion and that made me realize that you can do so much better than me. Especially now. I can’t believe I grabbed you like that Shōyō- I mean, ugh Hinata, please I love you so much. I can’t… without you I’m helpless. Stopping all our routines, walking alone to school and back home. Getting meat buns. Who would I do that with? You’re the best partner I could ever ask for and I will try my best to work on my stupid insecurities. Please Shōyō, forgive me,”

“You idiot,” Hinata covered his face, hiding his face (poorly). “It really did hurt Kageyama. It hurt for you to lash out like that at me for doing nothing. When you grabbed me I was actually scared. I didn’t know… what you… I think… Maybe you should work on your temper. I told you Kags. I love  _ you _ , I don’t love Kenma, Sumu, or Oikawa like I do you. They’re my friends, you’re more than that. I… I do forgive you, Kags, because I miss you… it was a hard night. I trust you and love only you, please trust me too,” 

Kageyama nodded quickly and looked at Hinata, “Can I hug you?”

“I need to slap you at least once,” Hinata said and reached forward, quickly slapping Kageyama before pulling his boyfriend into his chest, “Don’t do it again,”

“I promise,” Kageyama said as he rubbed Hinata’s back as the smaller man cried loudly.

Kageyama hated when Shōyō cried. His beautiful brown eyes filled and overflowed with his tears made Kageyama want to cry himself. Hinata was definitely emotional, which was hard on Kageyama, who didn’t know how to handle his own emotions let alone another person’s emotions. 

When Hinata cried, Kags did what he assumed Hinata would do for him. Hold him. Soft whispers. Light feather kisses on his forehead and floof of hair. Kagayama didn’t like to cry, definitely not in front of the team and extra definitely not in front of Hinata. 

Hinata used to cry at some movies on their dates and Kageyama would be shocked. When the couple watched 2015’s Home Hinata sobbed when Tip was reunited with her mother. Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata and comforted him.

“I hate movies like these. When moms are involved. It makes me so emotional,” He said and sniffled, looking up at Kags. He wiped his eyes and laughed at Kageyama, “You’re heartless for not tearing up,” 

“It doesn’t make me heartless,” Kageyama said.

“Well… thinking about it, you’re not heartless. If you were, how would you love me?” Hinata smiled at Kageyama.

“Shut up, boke!” Kags blushed and playfully shoved Shōyō. Hinata, overdramatically, crashed into a pile of pillows that the couple made earlier. 

Hinata laughed, big and loud. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata, laughing against the couch with nothing but love.

Kageyama loved when Hinata laughed. It was always true and loud. He made it seem as if he was annoyed with it, but Hinata’s laugh was always so warming. Kageyama loved when he was the reason Hinata laughed. When it was roughhousing and Hinata would laugh while denying defeat as Kags tickled him. Or if it was a mistake Kageyama made that’d make Hinata giggle softly. 

Kageyama, he…

He loves  _ everything  _ about this boy.

His tangerine hair.

His beautiful brown eyes.

His hyperactiveness.

His motivation.

His dedication.

His trust.

His kindness.

His love for everyone.

His need to tag along.

His way of showing everyone they’re loved.

Hinata was his angel. 

Would Kageyama ever admit this? 

Hell no. 

Maybe one day when they were married for a few years.

So this young couple sat in this park on this sunny day, cuddling as the taller one slept, seeming smaller. Hinata ran his hand through Kageyama’s hair as he watched the clouds pass.

Kageyama dreamt and Hinata thought similar things;

‘I’m going to marry this boy,’


End file.
